Oops!
by M0N
Summary: "Kalian baru jadian, yaa? Iya, kan? Mengaku saja." Kunikida serius gagal paham, karena fakta yang ada ia baru saja mengakhiri hubungannya dengan si suicidal maniac. Bagaimana, sih? Dia ini lagi putus cinta, harusnya dibantu untuk segera melupakan Dazai, tapi malah ditenggelamkan ke tragedi hati bernama gagal move on. [Comedy-Romance, Teenagers Plus] Mind to Read and Review?


_Ada yang salah._

Jam setengah enam subuh bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk misuh-misuh tak menentu, Kunikida Doppo sudah sangat tahu hal tersebut. Oleh sebab itu, dia hanya mampu menghela napas panjang begitu menemukan tangan asing berada di atas perutnya. Dan tanpa perlu menengok ke sumber masalah, pemuda berambut pirang panjang ini serta-merta menyebutkan satu nama yang diikuti perintah singkat, "Dazai, cepat bangun!"

Pada pagi-pagi yang telah menjadi masa lalu, alih-alih merasa terganggu, biasanya di hari yang masih dingin seperti ini Kunikida akan berbalik untuk memeluk si _suicidal maniac_ yang bersangkutan. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di cekungan antar leher dan pundak Dazai, lantas dalam hitungan detik akan menerima balasan respons berupa pelukan erat maupun ciuman yang mendarat tepat di keningnya. Yaa, itu kenangan yang teramat manis, karena kenyataan yang ada sekarang sangatlah _berbeda_.

Sungguh, dia tidak butuh klarifikasi rinci mengenai keberadaan _partner_ kerja yang sesuka hati terlelap di satu ranjang dengannya. Kunikida cuma mau semua menjadi sebagaimana mestinya, dan laki-laki yang masih menikmati alam mimpi itu wajib segera mengembalikan kunci duplikat apartemen yang pernah ia berikan, sebab Dazai tidak punya hak lagi untuk tetap menyimpannya.

Pikiran yang melanglang buana sontak pulang ke realita, tatkala dirasakannya tanda-tanda kehidupan dari presensi lain di sebelahnya. Dazai terbangun, langsung bangkit dari pembaringan, mendireksikan pandangan ke sembarang tempat, sepertinya mencoba beradaptasi dengan sekeliling ruangan. Mengusap-usap mukanya, seraya berkata, "Tuhan, ini buruk sekali."

Si lelaki perfeksionis pun cepat menanggapi lisan tersebut, "yaa, kau tidur sambil memelukku." Kontan turut mendudukkan tubuhnya, berdepanan lurus dengan Dazai yang masih agak mengantuk. Rona wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi tak senang, terutama saat mantan anggota eksekutif Mafia Pelabuhan itu menisbikan jarak guna mengecup bibirnya pelan. Akan tetapi, dia tidak dapat menghindari, dan ini membuatnya merasa dikhianati diri sendiri.

Dazai berbisik nakal, "ini buruk sekali, karena kita berdekapan dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap."

Kunikida menepuk jidat, pasalnya tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Sengaja bergerak menjauhi, memposisikan diri di tepi kasur, memilih untuk menghadapkan muka pada arah yang berbeda dengan lawan bicaranya. Mendesah pelan sebelum berkata, "kita sudah putus, kau ingat?" setengah mati ia menjaga intonasi suara agar kalimat itu tersampaikan jelas di sensori auditorik Dazai, tanpa harus mengganggu ketenangan pukul lima lewat tiga puluh pagi.

"Doppo- _chan_."

"Panggil aku Kunikida!" suruhnya tegas, sedikit meninggikan desibel pengucapan. Lalu mengimbuhkan, "dari awal hubungan kita semestinya hanya cukup sebagai teman kerja." Rasa sakit mendadak datang menancap di dada pria dengan pandangan hidup super ideal ini. Terus-menerus berupaya menghindari kontak mata, mungkin si _blonde_ takut terhipnotis. Dia enggan menjadi lemah dan ujung-ujungnya kalah apabila menatap intens netra kecokelatan itu, karena semua harus sesuai dengan keputusan yang telah ditentukannya.

"Serius? Kau sedang tidak bercanda, kan?"

Cuma morfem inilah yang Kunikida lontarkan, "yaa."

"Kupikir Doppo- _chan_ betul-betul mencintaiku." Dazai berlisan dengan gaya menyebalkan khasnya.

Hening, sunyi, dan kesenyapan terus berlanjut hingga lelaki pirang berkata, "jangan terlalu yakin."

"Apa kau jatuh cinta lagi pada orang lain? Ango, eeh? Ah, dia tipe idamanmu, yaa?"

Kunikida mogok bicara, membiarkan pertanyaan yang diselingi tuduhan tersebut menguap dibawa udara. Dapat didengarnya Dazai berdecak pelan, tak ada lisan lain yang pemuda itu tuturkan, tanpa meminta penjelasan yang lebih panjang, dan ancap main beranjak begitu saja. Sempat meletakkan sebuah kunci di atas meja _buffet_ , lalu mengambil _coat_ panjangnya yang tersampir di sandaran bangku kerja.

Tahu-tahu sosok itu sudah menghilang dari jangkauan pandang sang Penyair Doppo, dan yang ditinggalkan pun tetap diam membisu. Iya, ini pilihan yang terbaik. Kunikida tidak bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk sesuatu yang di luar kendali, terus-menerus bersama orang yang bukan tipe ideal menurut isi _notebook_ -nya.

Segalanya hanyalah kesalahan tolol, kelak ini akan menjadi problema yang tak berujung.

Tersimpan aman di memorinya, tentang bagaimana semua di antara mereka terjadi. Andai waktu itu Kunikida tak meminum terlalu banyak alkohol, atau yang lebih tepat, seharusnya ia menolak ajakan Dazai untuk mampir ke bar favoritnya, maka dia tidak akan hilang kendali. Mencium bibir si maniak bunuh diri yang bersangkutan di jalan sepi saat menuju pulang, mengajak secara gamblang untuk menghabiskan sisa malam dalam kamarnya, dan tentu mereka takkan bisa lagi menjadi rekan sekerja biasa – yang tanpa rahasia apa-apa.

Kunikida benci mengakui, bahwa dia tidak merasa jijik dengan seluruh hal yang keduanya pernah lakukan. Sampai tiga hari yang lalu si pirang ini berusaha menyangkal, kalau itu sekadar keingintahuan atas dasar penasaran. Mereka sejatinya adalah pria normal yang hanya berbagi pengalaman bodoh sesaat, dia dan Dazai lambat-laun akan kembali seutuhnya pada orientasi heteroseksual.

Sekarang, Kunikida galau maksimal, tak tahu harus dibawa ke mana emosi yang dinamai _cinta_ ini.

Tidak, bukan berarti ia menyesal dengan pilihan yang telah dibuatnya – sebab mengetahui cepat atau lambat segalanya bakalan usai. Lagipula laki-laki berkacamata ini takkan membiarkan dirinya jatuh hati pada seseorang yang sebenarnya belum dia kenali, terlebih untuk mencintai. Contoh kongkretnya, jantung Kunikida nyaris berhenti berdetak begitu mengetahui fakta bahwa Dazai ternyata mantan anggota eksekutif _Port Mafia_.

Kala itu, hampir dua puluh empat jam ia menjaga jarak dari pria _suicidal freak_ yang dimaksud.

Sejauh ini dia mampu berdamai dengan apapun kelakuan menjengkelkan mantan kekasihnya, tidak peduli kebiasaan menyebalkan yang bikin rencana kerja mereka terhambat, hingga gelagat Dazai yang berubah drastis apabila sudah di atas tempat tidur. Kerapkali mimik wajah lelaki yang selalu tampak konyol tersebut berganti menjadi raut _stoic_ , serta-merta mencengkram kasar tengkuk atau rambut Kunikida, melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya.

Bukan lagi hitungan jari, Kunikida sering merasa tercekik dan gagal memberontak sedikit pun. Ia tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Dazai, pemuda itu juga enggan berbagi isi benak dengannya. Seolah-olah hubungan mereka hanya bersifat mutualisme untuk melepas hasrat sesat, dan salah satu akibat terfatal, yakni sang _No Longer Human_ hampir meregang nyawa karena peluru yang bersarang di dadanya.

Padahal ia baru saja sembuh, pekerjaan yang menanti buat diselesaikan sudah menggunung, tapi Dazai seperti tak mengenal kata nanti untuk menciptakan permasalahan baru. Di tengah perjalanan pulang dari pertemuan penting dengan salah seorang pegawai pemerintah yang telah lama dikenal si _suicidal maniac_ , Sakaguchi Ango, sore itu Kunikida iseng bertanya tentang masa lalu mereka sewaktu masih menjadi anggota Mafia Pelabuhan.

Alih-alih penjelasan verbal, secara mengejutkan Dazai menarik kerah bajunya, menempatkan kecupan dalam pada bibir tersebut. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, spontan pula menarik badan keduanya untuk terjun bebas dari jembatan gantung, lalu berakhir jatuh menyelami sungai. Dapat Kunikida lihat dengan saksama, puas mencermati ekspresi lelaki yang sedemikian tenang merengkuhnya erat untuk menggiring mereka mati bersama – melakukan _double suicide_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Idiot? Kemarin nyawamu baru saja terselamatkan." Di tengah-tengah napas yang terengah maupun basah kuyup, Kunikida menuturkan kalimat introgatif tersebut, yang malah mendapati jawaban ambigu berupa tawa yang tidak semestinya. Indera visual itu membulat sempurna, tatkala menemukan Dazai tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipinya, mempertemukan netra mereka satu sama lain.

Lantas berkata gampang, "yaa, aku hidup kembali untuk mati bersamamu. Kau kekasihku, kan?"

Kunikida diam seribu bahasa, terutama ketika dekapan sayang yang disertai belaian manja diterimanya. Sungguh untaian lisan ini terucap karena dominasi alam bawah sadar belaka, "bukankah itu terlalu mudah. Bagaimana kalau kita terus hidup bersama saja?" dan pada momen yang satu ini, dia sadar takkan mampu membohongi perasaannya lebih lama lagi.

Dazai melepas pelukannya, menatap teliti setiap senti wajah lelaki berkacamata tersebut. Sepuluh detik kemudian tersenyum jenaka yang dibarengi ekspresi _kitten_ andalannya, sembari bertutur tanpa ironi, "tidak mau. Meninggalkan dunia ini dengan bunuh diri ganda sudah lama menjadi cita-citaku. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Dazai cuma mempermainkan dirinya. Jadi, ternyata selama ini cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Itu jelas sebuah penolakan, Kunikida berasumsi demikian.

 _Well_ , terus untuk apa mempertahankan hubungan yang berat sebelah?

Mencoba menimbang kembali, ia memprediksikan hubungan mereka takkan berbuah apa-apa selain penderitaan di penghujung cerita. Sebab barangkali, mungkin saja kelak Dazai secara beruntung memenuhi keinginannya untuk mati, dan menyisakan dirinya selaku kekasih yang patah hati sebab ditinggal bunuh diri. Kunikida bisa jadi menyimpan bakat masokis kritis, tapi bukan untuk hal yang konyol dramatis. Dia tidak boleh mengizinkan dirinya terbiasa dengan kebodohan sadis.

Namun, meninggalkan dunia ini bersama-sama juga tak dapat dianggap sebagai opsi yang benar.

Cukup lama keadaan sunyi menguasai, hingga Kunikida bisa kembali menemukan suaranya, lalu berkata lirih, "kalau memang seperti itu, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja." Dia bangkit dari posisinya semula, badan jangkungnya berdiri tegap di hadapan Dazai. Lantas menambahkan kalimat, "mulai saat ini, kau dan aku hanya _partner_ kerja di _Buso Tantei-sha_. Semuanya cukup sampai di sini."

Tidak ada lagi yang harus diucapkan, Kunikida memilih untuk segera pergi. Meninggalkan sosok yang terkejut atas kalimat yang sebelumnya dia lontarkan, tetapi Dazai pun tak berusaha untuk menghentikan laju langkah kaki tersebut dengan memanggil namanya – apalagi sampai mengejar. Masing-masing di antara mereka sibuk dengan pikiran yang asyik bergejolak.

Katakan saja dia gagal sebagai pria dewasa atau terserah apa, Kunikida sengaja izin mangkir kerja selama dua hari berturut-turut dengan alasan sakit, sekaligus menonaktifkan ponsel – sesuatu yang dulu rancu baginya. Saat malam menjelang, ketika rasa kantuk yang ditemani pening begitu sulit untuk dibendung, si pecinta hidup ideal yang setengah sadar mendengar bunyi derit pintu kamarnya dibuka, lalu seseorang yang sangat ia kenali ikut berbaring di balik selimut tebalnya – sosok yang sudah biasa menemani tidurnya.

Di keesokan hari, tepat jam setengah enam pagi...

Kunikida menemukan Dazai mendekap erat tubuhnya dari belakang, seperti yang kerap dia lakukan.

* * *

Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter _Bungou Stray Dogs_ milik Kafka Asagiri dan Harukawa- _sensei_.

Genre: _Romance, Humour, Hurt/Comfort._

Main Chara: Kunikida Doppo, Dazai Osamu.

Warnings: _DLDR._ Modifikasi canon _,_ serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam _fanfic_ yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: _There's something wrong._

* * *

 ** _Oops!_**

"Kalian ada rahasia apa, hayooo? Baru jadian, yaa? Mengaku saja."

Serius, Kunikida gagal paham demi kalimat prasangka konyol yang tadi diterimanya dari sang detektif wanita – yang juga merangkap sebagai ahli pengobatan. Apalagi jari telunjuk itu berpindah-pindah antara direksinya dan Dazai secara bergantian, senyum jahil Akiko Yosano terlalu susah untuk diabaikan, ditambah pula picingan mata penuh selidik dari seluruh karyawan yang lain.

Padahal menurut Kunikida tidak ada hal yang aneh, setelah sebulan berlalu, mereka tampak sama saja seperti _partner_ biasa di tempat kerja. Keduanya memang selalu begitu dari dulu, memainkan peran masing-masing sebagai senior yang cerewet dan junior yang suka memunculkan masalah, sehingga tak seorang pun yang menyadari keberadaan _tanda kutip_ tertentu pada relasinya dengan Dazai.

Lantas setelah semua itu selesai, mereka baru menempatkan kecurigaan sekarang?

 _Uh-oh, ada yang terlalu salah._

Ah, yaa, dugaan manusia memang bisa menipu, Kunikida pun teringat dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Semua bermula dari panggilan masuk yang diterimanya dari Ango untuk menentukan jadwal pertemuan selanjutnya, membahas masalah pekerjaan antara pihak pemerintah dengan _Armed Detective Agency_ , lalu Dazai yang begitu seenaknya mengambil ponselnya, dan mengucapkan berbagai hal yang tidak penting untuk dibicarakan.

Mematikan saluran komunikasi secara sepihak, Dazai langsung melemparkan benda elektronik tersebut padanya. Kunikida yang tidak terima diperlakukan begitu, terang saja kontan menarik kerah baju laki-laki yang bersangkutan. Dan malah gagal mengomel panjang, tatkala didapatinya tatapan dingin nan menantang. Cara memandangi yang serupa ketika Dazai ingin membuatnya takluk, lalu menjadikan ia pemuda yang penurut.

Keduanya mungkin sudah lupa, bahwa ada cukup banyak eksistensi manusia yang menjadi saksi bisu adegan ambigu mereka. Maka tidak perlu penjelasan berulang, pertanyaan khas investigasi pun datang bertubi-tubi. Dazai bersikap santai, sukses menampilkan mimik wajah bego seperti biasanya. Berbeda dengan Kunikida, dia gagal untuk bisa terlihat cuek, dan berakhir menjadi sasaran empuk keusilan Tanizaki Naomi dan para pekerja wanita yang lain.

"Kalau belum terjadi apa-apa, kau yang harusnya bersikap lebih agresif, Kunikida- _kun_." Demikian saran yang didengarnya dari Akiko, saat Dazai baru saja melintas di depannya untuk memasuki ruang rapat. Ia tetap berupaya mengabaikan, sengaja memfokuskan perhatian pada tulisan di buku catatan idealnya – membaca berulangkali jadwal yang sebenarnya sudah dihapal mati. Beberapa detik kemudian si dokter turut mengimbuhkan, "dia itu sepertinya tipikal submasif, yang menunggu diserang."

Belum _terjadi_ apa-apa, apanya?

Demi nama langit, bumi, maupun seluruh alam semesta, Dazai aslinya tipe pendominasi.

Dunia tidak harus tahu nyeri pinggang yang sering Kunikida derita itu disebabkan oleh siapa.

Segalanya semakin apalah-apalah, tatkala Akiko yang dibantu Kenji Miyazawa menariknya menuju tempat di mana Dazai berada. Serta-merta mengurung mereka berdua, lelaki pemilik kemampuan _nullifier_ yang sebelumnya asyik membaringkan setengah badan di atas meja pun sontak mengalokasikan seluruh atensi pada Kunikida – mungkin ia sengaja melarikan diri untuk tidur di sini.

"Ini, mereka yang, itu – " si kacamata habis-habisan kikuk.

Dazai mengintrupsi, semata-mata menenangkan. "Sudahlah, nanti juga berhenti sendiri."

Dia tetap berdiri pada posisi yang itu-itu saja, sedangkan Dazai memilih kembali berusaha agar terlelap. Sedikit demi sedikit ia bergerak untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan mantan kekasihnya, tetap mengizinkan kesenyapan yang menguasai situasi. Aneh, Kunikida merasa begitu canggung dan bodoh. Ini pertama kali keduanya berada di tempat tertutup semenjak tiga puluh hari yang lalu mereka resmi putus – atau lebih tepatnya, Doppo sendiri yang secara sepihak menganggapnya berakhir.

Padahal lima minggu sebelumnya, pada ruangan yang sama dengan keadaan yang jauh berbeda, waktu itu Dazai membuat ia duduk manis di atas meja untuk mencumbuinya – dengan mencium liar leher jenjangnya, mengigit _fraktur clavicula_ itu, menggelitik halus tulang iganya, mengucapkan berkali-kali betapa dia menginginkan Kunikida. Sekarang, mereka seperti dua orang asing yang cuma mengenal nama masing-masing.

Melihati jari-jemari Dazai yang pasif, dia benci mengakui rindu merasakan sentuhan nakal tersebut.

Apabila dipaksa berterus terang, melupakan orang yang saat ini cuma berjarak sekitar dua meter darinya merupakan hal tersulit dalam hidup sang _Doppo Poet_. Setiap hari bertemu, telah menjadi teman sekerja bertahun-tahun, ditambah lagi dengan kejadian usil semacam ini, seakan jagat raya berkonspirasi kejam menyulitkan Kunikida untuk melupakan apa yang pernah mereka lalui.

Akan tetapi, menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi bukanlah pilihan yang _briliant_.

Bermonolog pelan, nyaris berbisik sendiri pasca mendesah lelah, "kami baru saja putus."

Begitulah, ujung-ujungnya Kunikida pasrah.

Menutupi muka dengan menggunakan kesepuluh jarinya, menarik-embuskan napas perlahan. Realita ancapkali menyuguhkan berbagai lelucon yang Kunikida tak tahu di mana letak lucunya. Mulai dari mengkhianati daftar terperincinya tentang wanita ideal, sampai tidak berdaya separah ini karena Dazai. Kalau saja waktu itu tawarannya untuk terus hidup bersama disetujui, mereka pasti akan jauh dari kondisi yang mengenaskan begini.

Satu jam berlalu, dia takkan pernah tahu kalau pintu rupanya sudah bebas akses jika Dazai tidak terlebih dahulu keluar. Kunikida turut meninggalkan ruang rapat, dan mudah saja untuk ditebak, pandangan penuh selidik dan pertanyaan silih berganti ia terima. Mengedarkan sensori visual ke sekeliling tempat, dan tak menemukan bekas pacarnya di sana.

"Dazai tidur dan aku membaca buku catatanku," demikian jawaban jujurnya.

Sekiranya mereda, kejahilan rekan sekerja Kunikida di agensi malah makin menjadi. Untunglah minus Edogawa Ranpo yang dari minggu lalu berada di Tokyo untuk menyelesaikan berbagai kasus kriminal, atau lelaki eksentrik yang bersangkutan akan dengan mudah menebak rahasia yang telah lama dia sembunyikan.

Puncaknya ketika sang direktur, Fukuzawa Yukichi, memberikan perintah untuk mencari keberadaan Dazai yang sejak kemarin lusa menghilang. Acungan jempol serta kedipan iseng dari para karyawati _Buso Tantei-sha_ membuatnya hendak migrasi ke planet Mars – kalau bisa di detik itu juga. Begini, yaa, Kunikida ini baru putus cinta. Harusnya dibantu untuk berlapang dada, tapi yang ada malah ditenggelamkan pada tragedi hati berjudul gagal _move on_.

Entah faktor insting yang terlalu bagus atau hanya sedang beruntung, dengan mudah dia dapat menemukan Dazai. "Atsushi bilang, kau sama sekali tidak ada pulang ke rumah," tatkala berhadapan dengan sumber masalahnya, Kunikida langsung mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Menghela napas pelan, setelah itu menambahkan, "aku sulit menebak apakah dia yang berbohong –"

Dazai kontan menyela, "Kunikida, kalau tidak ada hal penting, sebaiknya kau pergi. Kepalaku sakit."

Jeda sejenak di antara mereka, pada waktu yang sangat singkat itu Kunikida menyadari sesuatu. Menarik tangan Dazai untuk memasuki kediamannya, merebahkan lelaki tersebut di kasur, dan langsung memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. "Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau sedang sakit, hah?!" pertanyaan yang sia-sia, lawan bicaranya memilih untuk terus membisu.

"Kau sudah minum obat dan makan dengan benar, kan? Inikah cara bunuh dirimu yang baru?" mengabaikan respons yang tak sebanding, dia masih saja melontarkan beberapa kalimat introgatif. Dazai cuma melihatinya, yang tiba-tiba mendaratkan sebelah tangan di leher pria berkacamata itu. Kunikida membeku, tidak yakin apakah harus menjauhkan jemari tersebut atau menikmati sentuhannya. Satu sisi meminta lebih; bagian dirinya yang lain mengutuk. Di penghujung ketidakpercayaan, ia pasrah dengan apa yang bakalan terjadi selanjutnya.

 _Here's his dilemma._

Tepat saat Dazai mau menempatkan kecupan di bibirnya, _handphone_ -nya mendadak berdering keras kepala – penuh urgensi sekali. Fokus yang sempat hilang membuatnya butuh tujuh detik untuk mengamati nama yang tertera pada layar ponsel sebelum menjawabnya. "Yaa, ada apa, Ango- _san_?" tak sempat Kunikida mendengar suara Sakaguchi Ango, mendadak alat komunikasi yang mendiami genggamannya diambil paksa.

Dan semakin terkejut saja, kala si _bandages-wasting device_ membuang sembarang benda tersebut, lalu spontan menjatuhkan badan jangkung Kunikida di atas lantai. Mampu ditemukannya segurat rona kesal pada wajah Dazai, hingga ia memutuskan untuk tak mengucapkan apa-apa, membiarkan orang yang berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihnya itu memeluk. "Kau selalu saja bersikap egois. Hubungan kita sudah selesai," demikianlah lisan yang dapat dia lontarkan – sebagian besar bertujuan untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apabila bukan seorang Kunikida Doppo, aku takkan pernah mau mengalah," nyaris tidak terdengar, sebab Dazai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan teramat lirih. Dekapan pun melonggar, memberikan kesempatan Kunikida untuk terbebas dari dekapannya. Lelaki _ponytail_ ini bingung, tak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan yang bagaimana – seakan otaknya sulit memproses manisfestasi verbal. Oleh sebab itu, dia selekasnya pergi, meninggalkan ponselnya yang tergeletak asal.

Dazai apakan dia sampai bisa jadi labil begitu?

 _Suicidal maniac_ yang bersangkutan benar-benar _wrecking ball_ bagi kesehatan mental Kunikida.

* * *

O

o

O

"Aku tidak tahu kau juga sering kemari, Kunikida- _san_. Apa Dazai- _kun_ yang mengenalkan tempat ini?" kalimat itu didapatnya secara mengejutkan, tatkala di luar perkiraannya bisa bertemu dengan Sakaguchi Ango. Alih-alih pulang atau kembali ke agensi detektif, ia putuskan untuk menenangkan diri, yang malah berakhir di bar favorit bekas kekasihnya. Cuma senyuman yang disertai anggukan tertahan sebagai jawaban, sambil memainkan es batu dalam gelas minuman.

"Maaf. Tadi saat kau meneleponku, tiba-tiba saja – "

"Dazai- _kun_ , yaa?" Ango mengintrupsi, ditemani bibir yang menciptakan cekungan tipis pada tiap sisinya. Kunikida menghela napas pendek sesaat, lalu kepalanya bergerak naik-turun. Senyap di antara mereka, hanya suara musik yang sedari tadi mengalun merdu menjajah ruangan. Meneliti cairan kecokelatan yang mengisi gelasnya, yang secara kurang ajar mengingatkan ke sosok yang semestinya dapat dia lupakan sejenak.

"Sejak kapan kalian –"

Kali ini giliran Kunikida yang menyela, "kami sudah putus. Hubunganku dan Dazai telah berakhir."

Keduanya hening lagi. Ango jelas terkejut, tapi sebisa mungkin terlihat tenang. Memperbaiki tata letak kacamata, meneguk cairan alkohol yang baru disajikan _bartender_ di hadapannya, dan mencoba menyusun kata-kata agar terlontar dengan tepat. "Aku selalu ingin tahu hal ini. Bagaimana caramu menjinakkan Dazai- _kun_?"

"Haah?" Kunikida serius gagal paham demi kalimat tanya yang tadi didengarnya.

"Kalau saja Dazai Osamu yang kukenal dulu seperti ini, maka aku pun akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berhak membahas mantan bosku, hanya saja perlu kau tahu, Kunikida- _san_..." Ango sengaja tak langsung menyelesaikan penuturan tersebut, meminum koktailnya sebentar, memilih kosa-kata yang menurutnya pas. Taklama meneruskan, "Dazai- _kun_ takkan menempatkanmu dalam bahaya demi memenuhi misinya. Apalagi sekadar bermain-main."

Akan tetapi, dia berambisi mengajak Kunikida untuk mati bersama. Bukankah itu gila?

Kunikida belum yakin buat mengatakan sesuatu, sementara diam merupakan satu-satunya pilihan. Mencermati setiap sudut, mengamati para pengunjung lain yang sibuk dengan wacana masing-masing, dan masih terus-menerus bungkam ketika ia mengembalikan atensi pada Ango di sampingnya. Bukannya sengaja, tetapi benar-benar bingung mau mengatakan apa. Detik berganti menit, lamat-lamat dia pun kembali menemukan suaranya, "aku tak tahu siapa Dazai sebenarnya. Dia sangat sulit dipahami."

Dilihatnya Ango tersenyum timpang sesaat, setelah itu berkata, "lebih baik seperti ini. Terima saja dia apa-adanya." Kunikida turut menampilkan cekungan manis dari bibir, di luar kesadaran kepalanya bergerak konsisten naik-turun beberapa kali. Orang yang pernah bekerja di _Port Mafia_ dengan mantan kekasihnya pun meneruskan lisan, "kau akan menyesal bila melepasnya pergi." Ah, mendadak Kunikida merasa, bahwa anggota skuad anti _move on_ khususnya bertambah lagi.

Apakah lelaki itu mencintainya atau tidak?

Mengapa pasti marah setiap kali ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Ango- _san_?

Cukup sudah, biarkan ia mencari tahu sendiri kebenarannya langsung dari Dazai nanti. Naif, tapi lebih baik daripada terus-menerus ragu. Kunikida pamit setelah menengok ke arah jam tangan, yang mengkonfirmasikan waktu mendekati pukul sebelas malam. Ini saatnya dia pulang dan beristirahat, karena banyak kerjaan yang wajib dituntaskan di keesokan hari.

Ia benar-benar tidak pernah menduga hal ini, ketika menemukan sang bekas pacar terlelap di depan pintu apartemennya. Diamatinya pemuda itu lebih jauh, menemukan wajah Dazai yang semakin pucat, serta ponsel Kunikida yang sepertinya terus-menerus dalam genggaman. Enggan terburu-buru membangunkan, sementara izinkan dia dipenuhi rasa bersalah yang dengan seenaknya menyergap.

Meletakkan sebelah telapak tangan pada bahu si _suicidal freak_ yang bersangkutan, dalam hitungan detik mendapati respons Dazai yang menatapnya bingung. "Apa aku tertidur?" alih-alih menjawab seadanya kalimat retoris tersebut, Kunikida spontan memeluk orang di depannya. Menyadari bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta pada sosok idiot itu, dan memilih untuk melupakan segala kebimbangan.

Kenapa dia selalu selemah ini? Ah, rupanya benar, memang _ada_ yang salah.

Berniat mengucapkan maaf, "aku –" yang terhenti di tengah jalan karena lawan bicaranya menyela.

"Kunikida- _kun_ , maaf. Aku yang terlalu kekanakkan." Namun, Dazai yang menuntaskan apologi.

Menautkan kening masing-masing, merasakan hawa panas tubuh Dazai maupun napas mereka yang perlahan seirama. "Cintai aku, Bodoh!" bukan pertanyaan yang ia katakan, melainkan permintaan yang diiringi perintah manis. Indera auditorik Kunikida mendengar suara tawa yang bukan miliknya, serta senyuman konyol nan sedemikian merayu muncul dari bibir itu.

"Sudah kulakukan. Mungkin dari pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

Ah, gombal picisan.

Sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi rasa kantuk yang sempat menyerang nyaris lenyap sepenuhnya. Menonton sembarang acara, yakin saja tak satu pun di antara mereka betul-betul memfokuskan perhatian pada layar kaca televisi. Dazai merebahkan kepala di paha kekasihnya, sedangkan kaki tertumpu pada lengan sofa, dan sedari tadi bungkam – mungkin pening membuatnya malas bersuara. Kunikida sendiri hanya mengelus rambutnya sayang, lantas tiba-tiba berlisan, "tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu Ango- _san_ di bar Lupin."

Dazai spontan bangkit dari pembaringan, serta-merta memasang raut cemberut yang begitu _childish_. Bergerak agak menjauhi, dan mendadak aura permusuhan menguasai ruangan. Iya, Kunikida takkan pernah mengerti jalan berpikir pria yang barusan kembali menjadi pacarnya. Si _suicidal maniac_ pun lalu menuturkan, "jangan dekat-dekat Ango lagi. Kau itu punyaku, kan?"

Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang membuat Kunikida gagal paham, "hah?"

"Aku takut dia akan mengambilmu." Andai ia mau jujur, Dazai malah sudah sampai ke tahap cemas.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ango itu, kurasa dia sesuai dengan kriteria idamanmu." Kunikida tertawa, jenis yang teramat parah sampai-sampai air mata membasahi sudut netranya. Kali ini yakin untuk mendekati makhluk Adam yang sedang merajuk di ujung sana, begitu jarak satu sama lain sukses memupus, ia langsung menangkupkan telapak tangan pada masing-masing pipi Dazai.

Dazai cemburu sampai ingin membuatnya mati bersama daripada ditinggal sendirian?

"Tipe ideal yang tertulis di bukuku itu untuk wanita, bukan pria. Jadi, kau tenang saja."

Duh, sunggingan bibir itu, senyuman usil yang sangat Kunikida kenal ketika kekasihnya ingin mengerjakan sesuatu yang teramat konyol – dan jahil. "Ayo, kita berendam di _bathtube_. Sekarang!" nah, mudah sekali untuk diprediksi. Dazai dengan sigap berdiri, turut pula menarik lengan baju si perfeksionis, memaksa agar dituruti kemauan anehnya.

"Kau sedang demam. Lagipula ini jam satu malam."

"Ku-ni-ki-da- _kun_."

"Tidak!"

"Doppo- _chan_."

Sialan!

Sebaiknya ia memang tak perlu terlalu mengerti isi kepala makhluk gila bernama Dazai Osamu.

Pukul setengah enam subuh, seusai mengikuti keinginan bodoh tersebut, mereka jatuh terlelap. Entah apa yang membuat Kunikida terbangun sejenak, barangkali untuk menyakinkan diri bahwa semua peristiwa tadi bukanlah sekadar mimpi. Memainkan jari-jemari yang bertengger di atas perutnya, melirik ke sebelah kanan kasur, lalu berbalik untuk menempatkan wajah pada persimpangan leher dan pundak pacarnya. Dazai mengelus helaian rambut panjang itu, merengkuh erat, seraya mencium keningnya.

Rutinitas di jam lima lewat tiga puluh mereka kembali ke sediakala.

Sebelas hari pun berlalu, dengan semua yang berjalan baik-baik saja. Kali ini dia mendapati picingan tanda tanya yang semakin ambigu dari Akiko Yosano dan para pekerja lainnya. "Ah, ternyata cuma ketertarikan sesaat, yaa? Kami kira kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Dazai," begitu sang dokter selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, mereka yang sebelumnya mengitari di sekitar Kunikida bubar dengan sendirinya.

Dazai pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun; Kunikida tersenyum dari balik buku catatan idealnya.

 _Oops! Memang ada yang salah, tetapi biarlah._

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Awalnya saya berniat membuat genre _drama-hurt/comfort_ , tapi begitu dikerjakan, malah lebih mengarah ke _fluffy_. Ah, mungkin karena saya semakin _freak_ dengan _pair_ DazaKuni (lebih suka dengan sebutan KunikiDazai atau DoppOsamu).

Jadinya begitu, gagal. Meski ujung-ujungnya Comedy-Romance, saya akhirnya membuat fic ini dengan konten sedikit lebih berat daripada **_Diametric_**. **_*_** pundung

Untuk _rated_ sendiri, sepertinya ini sudah masuk ke _Teenagers Plus_ (T+). **_*_** senyum lugu.

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca.

Bersediakah untuk menyempatkan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
